Solve for $p$ : $-22 + p = -12$
Solution: Add $22$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -22 + p &=& -12 \\ \\ {+22} && {+22} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-22 + p} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-12} \\ p &=& -12 {+ 22} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 10$